Something Borrowed
by The Words of M
Summary: Despite the immense love from his adoptive parents, Teddy wishes for his biological parents, Christian and Ana to attend his wedding. When he invites both, will the pain that's been lingering for 18 years disappear? Will forgiveness be able to fill in the gap of times lost? Will there ever be a second chance for the two who were once young lovers?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Welcome to this story. This is called Something Borrowed. This story is quite complicated and emotional. It's not going to be a light one. I hope you stay with me until the end. Here you go. Thank you. **

**Also, you can tell me what you think. **

**Prologue**

CHRISTIAN

The monochromatic walls are silent and the whiteness of the entire place is blinding. It may be the fluorescent lights that irritate his eyes but no, it's just his tiredness.

Dr. Christian Grey has been on call for 24 hours and it's not easy. As a pedeatrician, things are more challenging than other fields. For one, he has to be very careful with the dosage he gives to the medicine of the child. These children and adolescent come from different ages and body weight and it requires Mathematics to medicate.

The 36-year old doctor yawned and stared at the chart presented by the nurses.

He loves his career. How could he not when he sacrificed so much for this? He sacrificed living in the sunny state of his hometown. He sacrificed all those years when he could enjoy his social life. He sacrificed . . . her, the most beautiful thing that ever happened to his life.

That caused a tug of pain in his heart, the thought of her. He shook it away and just focused on the last ten minutes of his shift.

Every now and then he would close his eyes and reopen them. He hasn't slept for two days. Yes, he never fails as a doctor but in his personal life he knows that he is going on a downward spiral.

In fact, he doesn't know where he's headed at. All he does is come home to his bachelor pad alone with his friend, tequila and whiskey waiting for a drink. He would call up his friends and they'd meet to have more drinking. Drinking, drinking, drinking . . . that's all he does. Just by thinking of that, he has the urge to go home and finish a Jack Daniels bottle. That way he could drown all of his loneliness.

At last, the shift is over. He says goodbye to his colleagues and heads straight to his Mercedes Benz at the hospital's parking lot. Seattle's gloomy today and there's no sign of the sun even at seven in the morning.

As he was about to open the door to his car, a voice stopped him from behind. It was a young voice.

"Uhm . . . Dr. Christian Grey?"

He turned around like the earth swiftly revolving on its axis. But no, this wasn't as simple as that. It was a motion that defied the place of the orbits and made the entire universe explode. Christian's gray eyes widened and his hands turned cold. His throat became dry at the sight of the young man before him. He was a replica of him . .. but only younger and with blue eyes.

BLUE EYES. Christian's heartbeat accelerated at that. He was speechless.

"I'm sorry that I just came here out of the blue. I didn't know how to contact you."

"Uhm . . ." Christian was lost for words.

The eighteen year old boy smiled shyly and put his hands inside his pocket. He introduced himself, "Hi Dr. Grey, I am Theodore and you're my biological father."

That's when Christian knew that nothing will ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**I sincerely thank you for reading this story. I feel so eccentric to gain 20+ followers for this story. Now let's continue. **

**Please feel free to leave a review as well by end of reading. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

**TEDDY**

"Are you ready to meet him?" Teddy hears his fiancee ask him.

He nervously answers, "I am ready, Zab."

The two are in the airport as Teddy's about to catch his flight to Seattle, Washington. He pleaded Zab to not come with him since he wanted this to be a private moment for him and his biological father-the man he wanted to meet his entire life. Zab fully understood and agreed to his wishes.

She wraps his arms around his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the lips. She looks at him straight in his amethyst blue eyes and says, "If something goes wrong, all you have to do is call me and I'll be there."

With that, Teddy kisses her on her forehead.

Zab knows just how nervous her fiance is. She can feel it through his accelerating heartbeat. They've been together ever since their sophomore year in high school and in the three years of their relationship, Teddy always told her how he wanted to meet his father.

There was so much tension in the anticipation and seriousness filled the air so being the jolly person that she usually is, Zab took a step back from Teddy and crossed her arms. The boy instantly knew that this is her playful face.

"Theodore Rodriguez, you better not find a girl in Seattle or else I'll wear a bloody wedding gown and end you down to the ends of the earth," she joked.

Teddy can't help but chuckle, "You don't have to worry about that, Izabel Princeton. My eyes are set on you and only you."

Zab rolled her eyes and said, "Ew. You're so cheesy."

"Oh but you love it," Teddy said before pulling her in for an embrace.

"I love you," she seriously says.

"I love you too . . . to the ends of the earth," he replies before his plane calls him.

* * *

During his flight, Teddy can't help but feel anxious about meeting Christian Grey. Once he knew about his biological father, he played scenarios in his head about how the meeting may turn out to be. He wanted to punch him, yell at him, and even beat him to death. All for the void he felt for his entire life.

Once there was also a time when he wrote a letter with a thousand words just to express the anger.

But the anger is gone. The anger disappeared. It has faded in time. He has matured enough to set aside the bitterness and just focus on what's ahead before him. Now all he wants is for Christian Grey to be there at his wedding.

Teddy's thoughts are suddenly interrupted when his phone rang. He sighed out in frustration upon seeing the name on the screen. He just stared at it, never clicking the green icon. It was his mother, Leila. She called him for about four times until she finally settled for voicemail.

He took out his wireless earbuds and listened to the message:

"Son, are you insane? What are you doing there in Seattle? Come back to Florida now please. I need you to come back here. Please don't tell me that you are going there to invite that man to your wedding! Aren't we enough for you? You didn't even need to invite Anastasia! What the hell is wrong with you?

Son, please I am begging you to come home now and think things through. You're only eighteen years old and you just graduated high school. Why would you want to get married right away? It just doesn't make sense. You know I never liked Izabel yet here we are sending out wedding invitations. I am very upset. Please please come home and just . . . uh!"

He flinched at the end because Leila was already sobbing. Her voice sounded desperate and it isn't even a plea-it seemed like a demand. He feels her pain as well but there is no going back now.

Teddy loves Leila unconditionally just as much as she loves him but he is the kind of person who knows what he wants: marrying the love of his life after he finds the missing part of him.

* * *

The gloomy weather isn't something Teddy is used to. He looks outside the window of the cafe and Seattle is a lovely sky even with the gray clouds above it. After meeting Dr. Christian Grey at the parking lot of the hospital, he took him to this cafe nearby for breakfast.

So there they are sitting across each other, waffles on the table and coffee placed in white mugs. He stares at the older man before him and feels a kaleidoscope of emotions inside his chest. He feels anger, hurt, loss, relief, and oddly he felt a connection that he couldn't explain. This is the first time he ever met Dr. Grey but it seemed like he had known him forever just by looking at him.

Teddy cleared his throat and started the conversation, "Thank you for the breakfast, Dr. Grey. How was your shift?"

"I-it was . . . g-good," Christian stuttered.

"That's good to know," Teddy smiled.

"Y-yeah . . . uh . . . yeah uhm . . ." He was losing words. He hasn't recovered from the shock he felt. Christian had to pinch himself over and over just to make sure that this was real. That's when he just lost it and cursed, "Fuck! How the fuck did this happen? Can you tell me everything? I am so fucking lost! I, uh, I . . . fuck!"

Christian was pulling his copper hair-a color similar to Ted's-so tight because of the confusion and the frustration and . . . the hurt.

Teddy stayed calm and tried his best to understand Christian.

He starts to tell him, "Yeah, so I am your son with Anastasia. She gave birth to me when she was sixteen but she can't support me so she had to give me up for adoption. I am raised by Jose and Leila Rodriguez. My dad's cool but my mom's . . . strict. They've treated me so well and loved me all my life."

Christian could feel his eyes burning at the thought of leaving _her_ years ago.

Teddy continues, "I came here to invite you to my wedding. I'll be married three weeks from now and I want you to be there. Look, I know that you are busy and I know that you must not care about me and all but can you come to my wedding?"

"Yes," Christian breathes without skipping a beat. He doesn't even think about it.

Teddy smiles at that and says, "Thank you."

Christian, still in shock, asks Teddy, "Is . . . Ana coming to your wedding?" That's the first time he uttered his name for almost two decades.

"Yes. Well, Ana never left Jacksonville. I met her when I was in freshmen year of high school. We've kept in touch ever since and she'll be attending the wedding too."

Christian stays silent for so long. As Teddy quietly eats his breakfast, Christian thinks about a million things. He thinks about leaving Ana pregnant all those years ago. He thinks about how awful he is as a person because of this situation. Most of all, he will never forgive himself for everything he did to her . . . and now, to Teddy.

After a long while, Christian composes his thoughts and straightens his back, gaining posture and pretense that he is strong enough to face this. He informs Teddy, "When are you flying back to Jacksonville?"

"Tomorrow"

"Good because I'll come with you"

He needs to talk to Ana as soon as possible.

Teddy nods slowly, feeling nervous deep inside as to how his mother will react about this. For sure, things will heat up.

Christian clears throat and makes an effort to get to know Teddy, "So tell me about your bride."

Teddy's face lights up as he talks about her, "Oh Dr. Grey, her name is Zab and she's completely amazing . . ."

When they are done with the conversation about Izabel and the wedding, breakfast is considered done.

"Thank you for coming here, Theodore . . . you know, to meet me," Christian says with so much awkwardness.

"Just call me Teddy, Dr. Grey."

"Okay Teddy. Just call me Christian," he tells him but it feels wrong. Teddy calling him by his name just feels wrong. It feels like it just needs to be something more . . . but it can't be.

"Thank you, Christian," Teddy didn't plan it but he hugs his biological father.

Both of them are taken aback. Both are completely new to the strange and foreign feeling of each other's presence in their lives but in that moment it just felt right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews you have given. Let's continue.**

**Please do leave a review after. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2**

**ANASTASIA**

_You are cordially invited to the union of_

_Theodore Rodriguez_

_and_

_Izabel Princeton_

Ana is in the counter of her flower shop as she gazes at the delicate pastel colored invitation Theodore sent her just two days ago. She can't believe that he is going to be a married man three weeks from now. It feels like yesterday when she gave birth to him . . . and gave him to Leila's arms.

She shudders at that thought and sets the invitation card aside. Ana sighs and just smiles at how amazing Teddy's life turned out to be.

She will always feel that hole in her chest for the rest of her life. She will always feel that regret of letting Teddy go. But what could she do at that time? She was only sixteen. She didn't have any other choice. Of course, killing him was never the answer around that time.

Customers start to come their way inside the flower shop and Ana does her natural best to make sure that they receive the best service. She has also hired three employees to help her out and they've been so good with her. Their working life seems to feel more like a family life.

"Mom, why is Teddy getting married? He's only eighteen, right?" Ana's twelve-year old daughter, Sophia asks her as she sees the invitation.

"Well, he and Zab are very in love so why make the wait longer?"

Sophia shrugs, "Maybe Zab is pregnant?"

"No, she's not, Sophia. Can we just please focus on the flower arrangements?"

Her daughter doesn't utter a single word anymore as they focus on the flower arrangement for a funeral. Sophia doesn't really mind helping her mother at all. Running the flower shop is not her passion but she loves her mom too much to not help her out. Just like most daughters, Sophia sees Ana as the strongest woman ever.

34-year old Anastasia Steele-Sawyer has experienced so much in life that even Sophia can't comprehend how she still goes on strong and brave and positive about everything.

Raised by a single father, Ana was born near to nothing. She had a childhood where she never owned a decent toy. Her father works as a maintenance guy for the subway and they struggle to make ends meet. Despite it all, she and her father would feel happiness together. They would hang out by the park and his father would make up stories just so she'll be entertained and her imagination may be widened.

When she was sixteen, her great love left her for college and never returned. He never knew that she was carrying his child. She loved her baby so much. The whole pregnancy was bittersweet. It took her four months to decide to give the baby up for adoption. It was the hardest decision of her life. There were days when she wanted to rush the pregnancy so that she will no longer feel attached to the child inside of her.

The day came when she gave the baby to a couple she never knew. She just met them twice and built rapport and that's it-she entrusted the life of her child to them. "No," she corrects herself everytime. "He's their child and not mine".

After giving the little boy to Jose and Leila Rodriguez, Ana continued her studies and she was blessed to receive a scholarship for college. Over time she would receive photos and updates about Theodore and it's the most bittersweet feeling in the world.

Then she found her light back when she met Luke Sawyer, a business student who kept pursuing her. She didn't love him at first but he kept pursuing her everyday for the past year and she found herself falling for him. It was not a sort of epic love. It wasn't as wild and passionate as what she had with her first love, but her relationship with Sawyer felt peaceful.

Things were beginning to work out. She graduated college and gave her father a better life. Luke also met some people who gave Ana's dad an opportunity to have a better job. As for her career, Ana can't see herself as an employee so she moved in to a house with Luke and used up the available space for a flower shop.

She and Luke got married and had Sophia when they were both 22 years old. Life was simple but happy. She ran the flower shop while taking care of Sophia and Luke is doing great as a Marketing Head at a food chain company. It was a happy life until that night . . .

Eight years into their marriage, Luke had to stay at a later hour for work and he never came home. He was killed on the road. His car made a collision with a drunk driver and just like before, Ana found herself gripped by the arms and hands of adversities.

She and Sophia were grieving and they didn't know how to move on. They have struggled for so long to forget the memories of Luke. There were mornings when Ana won't get up from bed. She can't accept the fact that she's a widow at the age of 30.

A year after Luke's death, Ana still found herself in a depressed state but that was until a fifteen year old knocked on her door and just by one look at him, she knew exactly who he was.

She finally met Theodore in person and they bonded every now and then. They helped build each other up again. At that time, both of them were very lost and broken. Having each other was a blessing. She and Sophie found strength in the occasional visits of Theodore. They couldn't thank Jose and Leila enough.

Now at the age of 34, Ana continues to manage her business properly and raise her daughter the best she could. Her heart has been beaten up so much but it's still beating and that's enough reason to fight and stay alive.

The night arrives and her employees already said goodbye. Even Sophia went back to her room already. Ana doesn't mind it. After all, there aren't much customers after seven in the evening.

She decides to segregrate the newly arrived supplies according to their colors. Fresh roses were delivered earlier in the afternoon. Pink, blue, red, and white roses are in a box and Ana is busy classifying them according to their color when she hears the door of her shop open. She couldn't see who it is as her back is facing the door.

Ana decides to stop what she's doing for awhile. She turns around and joyfully says, "Welcome to SS Flowers, how may I-"

She isn't able to complete her sentence. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens in shock. She turns pale and she gulps at the sight before her. It was . . . him. He is standing there in front of her . . . after all these years.

She doesn't know how to feel.

"Anastasia," Christian whispers.

"Christian," she says her name too.

They have a lot to talk about.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for responding to the previous chapter. Your reading it makes me feel blessed. Let's move to the next chapter.**

**Here we go. And please do leave a review. **

**Chapter 3**

**CHRISTIAN**

She has transformed into a woman-the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She looks the same and different at the same time. She has that set of ocean blue eyes that shimmers when the moonlight hits them. She has that full lips that he used to kiss countless times but couldn't get enough of. She gained weight and it added up to her beauty. Her hair is pulled up in a bun, emphasizing beautiful bone structure. She still is the same Ana after all these years but at the same time she isn't.

Despite the oxymoronish feeling that he has with the situation, there is one thing Christian knows that's certain: he is still in love with her.

The flower shop is closed and he is sitting outside waiting for her. There's a bench wrapped in vines just outside of the shop. Sooner than later, Ana comes out with a shawl around her shoulders and bringing with her two cups of coffee.

Christian takes a coffee but doesn't even take a sip. His breath hitches when Ana sits right next to him. There's a gap between a two of them both literally and figuratively. The atmosphere is awkward as none of them can't find the words to say. Even Ana is speechless.

She cannot believe that this is happening. Christian left her all those years ago. She was convinced that he didn't love her. She knew that he was never coming back and that all she was was a memory buried at the back of his mind. Why is he here now? Why did he show up after all these years? Why did he have to rip open that deep wound that was already stitched up?

"How?" Christian simply asks with a pained voice.

"What do you mean?" She answers coldly.

"About Teddy. How?"

She answers recalling her painful past, "I found out I was pregnant two weeks after you left for Seattle."

Christian turns to look at her, gray eyes ballistic and his voice raising, "And you didn't think to fucking tell me?!"

Ana snaps at that, "Wow! So you think you have the right to get angry at this? You think that you're the one who has the right to feel bad! You don't even know all the shit that I've been through! You didn't know how hard it was for me to give my son to some strangers when he was just a day old!"

Unexpected tears fall from her eyes and Christian instantly feels guilty for placing tension between the two of them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Damage has been done, Christian. I've been doing fine without you for the past eighteen years and I don't need you to come here to remind me of how low I am as a person. Yes, you may be a successful doctor and good for you! Good for you!"

"What does that have anything to do here?" Christian retorts.

"That's who I was for you, wasn't I? I was a complete nobody compared to you. You are this golden rich boy who is bound to be a famous and excellent doctor while I'm this unsure girl born into a poor family. You underestimated me. I was never enough. And now you're here again? Are you here to make sure that I'll have poor self esteem? Well, you're wrong about that."

Christian is offended about everything she said. He argues, "Ana, I am here for Teddy's wedding and I came here to clarify things with you in a calm manner and-"

"But you're the first one who yelled! And you're saying you're calm! I AM CALM!"

Ana is not calm at all and neither is Christian.

He shakes his head. He doesn't know if he's going to laugh or not. This conversation with her reminded him of the old them. They would constantly fight as young lovers and end up making out and having sex in his room. It was a great love, one for the ages. It was wild and free. It was a supercut of moments that are too high or too low.

As they both calm down for real this time, Christian sighs and expresses, "I don't even know how I feel. One minute I was living like a bachelor and then I find out that I have an eighteen year old son who is getting married. H-how do I even get past this? I don't know what to do or what to feel anymore. I may have achieved my goals but I completely failed at life and-"

"You didn't fail, Christian," Ana's voice is composed now. She continues, "Teddy's raised by an amazing couple and look how he turned out to be. We didn't fail at anything. Maybe Teddy's not meant to be mine . . . or ours."

Those words caused an ache in both of their hearts.

Christian pours out his emotions, "Shit, Ana, I . . . I am so sorry. I just don't know what to do. I . . . I . . . fuck!"

Ana gives a little smile and tells him, "There's nothing you can do but accept things. It's been eighteen years and Teddy is happy now. You can see it. I guess that means let's just be happy too. Look, aren't we too lucky to be invited to his wedding?"

Christian shakes his head again and again, "It feels painful."

"Painful can't even describe it," Ana whispers before firmly saying, "but I've moved on and so should you."

Christian rolls his eyes and sarcastically remarks, "That's just great, Ana. I only met him yesterday and you expect me to accept it already?"

Ana turns silent after that.

There is no noise again as the two just sit there in silence holding their cups of coffee. A few people pass by and the moon glows bright above them.

Ana sighs, "I wish I could say sorry but I can't. Christian, I went to Seattle when I was four months pregnant. You were my only chance of not giving Teddy up."

Christian cannot breathe at that. He cannot take in all of the revelations and this one just adds up.

Ana reveals further, "What did I get, Christian? I knocked on your dorm room and your girlfriend, Gia was there. You've already moved on and I felt so stupid coming there. And . . ." she isn't able to finish her sentence since her throat's burning from the threatening tears.

"You what? You came after me?"

"Yes and I met your girlfrie-"

"Fuck no! Gia was just a friend who was all too obsessed with me. I didn't even date her! What the fuck did that bitch tell you?" Christian gripped the cup too tightly now. All he wanted to hunt down Gia and murder her on the spot.

"She told me that you two are together and I should no longer interfere."

"And you fucking believed her?!" Christian shouts.

Ana screams back, "What was I supposed to believe?! After you left I never heard from you! You pretended like we fucking never happened. You were a complete asshole! I was pregnant and I needed you and you were whoring out with that girl. You whore! You motherfucking asshole!"

"Gia was never more to me, Ana! You have to believe that! She was a classmate who didn't respect my rejection of her and-"

"Why are you explaining? You don't owe any explanations about that. Either way if you were the one who opened that door to your dorm room eighteen years ago, you would've begged me to get rid of the baby! That's what you would have done!"

Christian couldn't describe the pain he felt when Ana released those words. His eyes turn red and his vision turns black. She thinks of . . . that? She thinks of him as that?

That's when Christian stands up and throws the cup of coffee forcefully on the ground making Ana flinch.

"You think I would've wanted to kill the baby?! That's how you low you think of me?! I know that I am a motherfucking asshole. I know I fucked up so bad. I know that I may be all the words that you describe me to be but I would have never wanted to get rid of our child. How could you think of that?"

His voice breaks now, "I was in love with you" In his thoughts, he says, "I am _still _in love with you."

Ana looks down to conceal her crying, "I don't believe you."

They are a mess.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews that you've written for the previous chapter. I couldn't thank you enough for the interest that you've given in this story. Off we go to the next chapter.**

**Please do leave a review. Thank you again.**

**Chapter 4**

**ZAB**

One of Florida's finest place to dine in would be the Moonlit Croissant Restaurant found on 32nd Avenue. That's where Zab is headed completely excited to be eating there for the first time and for having a bonding moment with her soon to be mother-in-law.

As an eighteen year old girl, Zab is very optimistic. Her aura is seen to be so bright. Her fashion aesthetic involves bright colors and she never wears black or any shades of dark hues. Today she's skipping her way down to the restaurant wearing a neon pink shirt and denim pants, her blonde hair divided into two braids.

When she finally arrives at the restaurant, she instantly spots Teddy's mother looking so immaculate as she wears white from head to toe. Her brown hair is pulled up to a very tight bun and you could tell that she's already aged-50 years old in fact, but there is no denying that Leila Williams-Rodriguez is Florida's classiest woman.

As soon as she reaches the table, Zab exclaims, "Mrs. Rodriguez, I am so happy to see here!" She leans to kiss her cheek but Leila dodges it in a dignified manner, as if it would be disgusting to kiss Zab.

That's when Teddy's fiancee's spirit goes down and she instantly gets the point that this isn't a positive meeting.

She sits down although she just wants to run away from the place. Her throat dries up as she anticipates the worst. Her nerves are shaking and anxiety is getting the best of her. Sitting across Leila feels to be the most intimidating experience anybody can ever have. Zab feels her judgmental stare and she feels extremely hurt when Leila silently snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Darling, let's go straight to the point. I didn't come here to be friends with you or to get to know you. We are here to talk about your canceling the wedding."

Zab cannot believe what she's saying. Moreover, she cannot believe how calm and collected Leila utters those words. She sounds so cold and monotonous yet there is no sense of being aggressively angry in her voice. She sounds . . . venomous.

Leila continues, "You are not good enough for my son. My son is going to be a lawyer like his father. He will take over our law firm and he will be known. Teddy's future is so bright unlike yours. He deserves a woman of the same . . . background." She takes a sip of red champagne after saying the last word. She clearly is enjoying stomping down on Zab.

Zab opens her mouth to answer but Leila cuts her off in an instant, "My son is only eighteen and you are too. Your relationship will never last, Izabel. I am certain of that. After all, what do you know about love?"

That's when Zab finds the courage to defend herself and their relationship, "With all due respect, Mrs. Rodriguez, Teddy and I have been through a lot and it's enough for us to know that we are ready for marriage. And yes, I know that I didn't come from the same background but I will work hard to become a doctor in the future."

Leila shakes her head, "You don't have to marry my son to become a doctor."

"That's not my point!" Zab uncontrollably cries out as she feels extreme pain knowing that Leila is making it seem like she's only using Teddy.

Leila raised her brows and emptied the champagne glass. "Okay then. It seems like I cannot convince you to stop the wedding. Fine. Go get married . . . but you have to sign this."

Out of nowhere, a man in a suit appears with a paper and sign pen. He places it before Zab.

"Izabel, as I said, Teddy's a very secured boy. He is already a millionaire. Jose and I made sure that we deposit frequently to his bank account. By signing this document, you declare that you don't possess anything-not even a cent-from that bank account."

Never feeling humiliated like this before, Zab glares at Leila's cold face and speedily signs the papers without even reading it thoroughly.

Zab wants to scream at her. Zab wants to pull this witch's hair and cause a scene in this classy restaurant. She wants to express her angry and frustration and humiliate her the same way. But Zab knows that this is the woman who raised Teddy and in some way, maybe somewhere deep inside she's the kind of woman describes to be-caring, sweet, and protective.

"Thank you for your time," those are Leila's last words before leaving the restaurant wearing her $1,000 sunglasses.

Zab is left there feeling like she's never been this humiliated.

* * *

Unlike earlier, Zab ambles down the sidewalks feeling like her vibrant spirit is gone. She looks down the ground as she tries to get over what happened. She tries to sing to herself or to even repeat a positive mantra inside her head, but she's still feeling so down about what happened at the restaurant.

Her phone keeps on ringing but she refuses to answer the calls from Teddy. She is not ready to talk to him yet. She needs to find a way to express this to someone else so that she won't feel the need to share this to Teddy.

Of course, she wants to share every secret and detail of her life with him but she doesn't want to jeopardize his relationship with his mom. After all, she knows how it's always been in the rocks and it's only now that is getting better.

Zab is completely lost in her painful thoughts that she doesn't see someone in front of her. She bumps into that person and the bottles of beer that person is carrying fell to the ground, crashing and shattered into pieces.

"Oh my goodness! oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay," the man says unconvincingly. Now Zab feels worse.

She looks up and turns shocked. It's impossible not to know who he is from the uncanny resemblance he has with Teddy. The man looks like he's in his thirties. His eyes are red from crying and there's this certain sadness about his demeanor.

"Are you Dr. Christian Grey?"

Christian becomes confused, "Do I know you?"

For the first time after meeting Leila, Zab smiles, "Nice to meet you, Doc. I am Izabel Princeton. You can call me Zab for short. I am Teddy's fiancee."

* * *

The two find themselves sitting in the park at 8:30 in the evening. They sit on a bench as Christian's all ears as Zab keeps venting out her emotions about that horrifying meeting with Leila.

Zab tells him everything. She tells him every single degrading word that Leila said to her. Christian may not know Zab but he could tell that she is not the kind of person Leila describes her to be. In fact, all of these information made Christian think badly about Teddy's adoptive parents.

"Ugh! You know what, Dr. Grey? She looks like she's seventy and not fifty! I saw her wrinkles upclose and I just want to die! They looked so horrible! Urgh! If she only wore purple everyday then she would be Yzma from the Emperor's New Groove!"

For the first time in two days, Christian finds himself laughing.

"What? It's true. You should see her. She's ugly."

Christian speaks, "Look, I lost ten beer bottles because of you and I was so fucking angry but . . . you are funny so that means you are forgiven."

Zab laughs too, "Why thank you for your forgiveness, Dr. Grey. But hey, you are a doctor so you should be aware that drinking too much is not good for you. I mean, why need to drink that much anyway?"

Something about Zab's warmth makes Christian open up, "I spoke to Ana and it just went bad."

Suddenly the mood shifts to something heavy. Christian looks down the ground, feeling like heartbreak has crashed into him. Zab feels it too as he waits for Christian to say a word.

He calmly whispers, "I fucked up. I messed up. I was selfish. I put my dreams first and then I've forgotten about her. It hurt every single day but . . . I didn't know that the mess I left behind is . . . _this_.

In a blink of an eye, my world has changed. How do you expect me to live the same way when one day this boy shows up saying that he's my son? How do you expect me to go on as if I don't feel anything? I may have had my share of mistakes but can somebody acknowledge that I am hurting too?"

Zab pats his back, "I know you're hurting."

That prompts Christian to continue, "And on top of that, I met Ana to talk about things and it just ended badly. We were a complete mess and I . . . I just can't seem to handle it. I . . . and I look at her and regret just settles in. She's so beautiful-the most beautiful and I hurt her."

"I think you still love her," Zab smiles.

"I do," he can't deny.

"Well, Dr. Grey, I guess heaven sent me to knock those beers down so you would know that drinking your problems away is not the answer. Maybe the answer is you just have to show up at her door and earn her trust and love once more. You've lost so much time already so you better start now."

Christian thinks of that deeply. Reflecting on himself: yes, he has grown into this successful doctor but he has never really grown up. All those wild nights with friends and girls, he just grew old but never grew matured. But now he will be . . . for her.

He is determined to make things up to her once more.

Christian turns to look at Zab and says the words that made her forget everything that happened with Leila. He says to the girl, "Kid, I am so glad that Teddy chose to marry you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews that you've given. It really is nice to hear your thoughts and insights about the story. Let's go to the next chapter. Off we go.**

**Please do leave a review after reading. Thank you. **

**Chapter 5**

**ANASTASIA**

Wednesdays are one of the days when there are only about ten customers in the shop for the whole day. In short, this is the day that Ana can read a book without much interruption from customers. Even her staff can fall asleep due to the slow operation in the shop.

This Wednesday is different though. She can't fully concentrate on reading the book. Ever since Christian's return, all she can ever think about is him. She is very frustrated as she just wants to read her book but her mind keeps on screaming Christian's face.

Her heart on the other hand is a whole other story. Anger is found within and heartbreak, of course. But what she doesn't like is the fact that it still beats so damn fast when he's around her. She's already thirty-four but there she finds herself thinking about him like a school girl and even fighting with him like they are a bunch of foolish teenagers. Overall, she just thinks that this is all unfair. She'd rather that he wouldn't come back.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? You don't seem so inclined reading your book," Sophia confusingly asks her mother. School's done and she's here to help her mother. Ana just laughs at the fact that Sophia only helps on Wednesdays because it's the day where there are least customers.

"I am just thinking of something," she tells her daughter.

"Oh my goodness! Mom, please don't tell me that you're thinking about Pornstar Paul."

Ana is taken aback at that, "Pornstar Paul? You are calling him Pornstar Paul?"

Sophia gasps completely horrified, "You're really thinking about dating him?!"

Ana shakes her head uncomfortably and assures, "Sophia, look, I am not thinking about Paul, okay? He's just a friend from a hardware store-"

"He likes you."

"Yeah, he confessed that but I turned him down," she says.

Sophia breathes an airful of relief. She smiles at that, "Great! I don't like him because he looks like a pornstar from the 50's. I believe it's with his moustache and his Johnny Bravo body."

Ana looks intensely at her daughter, "Tell me the truth, young lady. Have you been binge-watching 50's porn?"

Sophia exclaims, "No! Of course, not! Ew! How could you think of that?!"

Ana just shakes her head at Sophia.

After a few seconds, her daughter sighs out and expresses, "Mom, look, it's been four years since Dad died. I love him and you love him too but you've been lonely. I guess it's time that you give yourself a chance."

Her mother just gives her a small smile, "Let's just not talk about it, Sophia, okay?"

Sophia almost replies but the door opens and a customer enters. The duo turn their heads to look at the door and once again, Ana cannot move from where she stands. All she can do is stare at his handsome glory and feel that inevitable ache that's been lingering for eighteen years. How could you be amazed and be in pain at the same time? That's only possible through Christian Grey.

From the first time she laid her eyes on the stranger, Sophia knew exactly who he is. He is the spitting image of her dear half brother. She is unsure of what to do as she's certain that her mother is completely guarded around the man.

Neither of the two is saying a word. Christian and Ana are staring at each other. Sophia keeps looking at them back and forth and she sees it: the love that's been supressed for almost twenty years.

The twelve year old girl clears her throat and walks towards Christian. When he reaches her, she cheerfully entertains, "Good afternoon! Welcome to our shop! How may I help you, Sir?"

Still looking at Ana, Christian answers, "I am here to order 'I'm Sorry' flowers."

Sophia has no idea what's going on but she can't stop herself from grinning. She says, "Okay, Sir. We got roses for that-carnations, tulips, orchids. Just name the flower." She leans in closer and whispers, "Choose tulips though. It's mom's favorite."

Christian recalls it clear as day and replies, "I know."

Sophia smiles and says before exiting for awhile, "Let me get it for you then. Excuse me."

When Sophia is out of the scene, Christian moves closer to the counter where Ana's standing still holding a book. She takes a deep breath as Christian moves closer to her. It didn't take soon before they are facing each other with the wooden counter separating them.

"Hi. Are you here to fight again?" Ana asks calmly.

Christian smiles, "No, I'm not. I am here to apologize to you."

Ana doesn't say anything so Christian continues:

"Look, I know I've been such a douche to you. I always get my temper get the best of me. I was just lost because meeting Teddy just changed everything. I mean I just didn't know how to react properly. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Christian. Apology accepted. Let's move on from it. Let's just be civil until Teddy gets married, okay?"

"Uhm . . . there's something else."

Ana raises her brows, "What is that?"

She has loved him so passionately that she knows every movement he makes. This one is completely different. He is in so much anxiety. His hands are inside his pockets and he is fidgeting. She is seeing something in him now that she has never seen before. He is fearful.

His voice shakes when he asks, "May I be friends with you?" For Christian, being friends with Ana is the first step to have her back.

It takes Ana for so long before she whispers her reply, "Yes, why not?"

Christian grins widely at that and Ana tries to ignore the fluttering in her heart. His red lips are so spread out wide pointing upward that Ana cannot help but have flashbacks of when they were younger . . . before everything else went bad.

"Here are the flowers," Sophia suddenly appears with the colorful bouquet of tulip flowers she perfectly arranged. Christian thanks her and gives the payment.

Christian takes the flowers only to hand it to Ana, "Flowers for you." He says before saying goodbye and getting out of the shop.

Sophia screams on top of her lungs and jumps up and down.

"Get a grip, Sophia," Ana tells her while holding the holding the bouquet.

"That was Teddy's dad, right? Wow! You didn't tell me that he's a Daddy!"

"Gross, Sophia! Please watch your language. What's been going on with you lately?"

Sophia just laughs at her Mom and she makes her feel even worse when she teases, "You should look at yourself in the mirror. You're literally a tomato."

"Sophia, stop it, okay?"

Her daughter's about to have another clapback but a new customer enters the shop and Sophia composes herself to assist the customer with her order.

While Sophia's busy, Ana buries her nose to the scent of the tulips and smiles to herself.

Sophia catches her and Ana straightens up her back completely defensive, placing the tulip flowers on the surface of the counter.

Somewhere deep inside her Ana knows that this is just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the responses gained last chapter. You are all amazing for putting your inputs on this story. I am truly grateful for that. **

**Please leave a review after reading this chapter. Thank you. :) **

**Chapter 6**

**CHRISTIAN**

Two days after that conversation with Zab, Christian cannot deny that he has finally got his grip and that he's composed himself to face reality. Drinking cannot change that fact that he's in a totally screwed up situation. Throwing a fit most certainly can't too. All he can do now is try to make things up. He just became friends with Ana and now he's reaching out to Teddy. He got a tip from Zab saying that he's working at a fast food chain.

Christian stands in front of Teddy's workplace while glancing from his wristwatch from time to time. Zab says Teddy's off at 5 in the afternoon so that means two minutes to go.

It doesn't take long before Teddy comes out of the fast food store wearing a plaid shirt and looking so stressed out. He is wiping the sides of his face with a towel. When he sees Christian, he is surprised but eventually he shares a welcoming smile.

"Hi Doc- Christian . . . uhm . . . I didn't expect to see you here."

Christian smiles, "Yeah, I know. I met Zab two days ago and she told me you're working here as of the moment."

"You met her?" Teddy raises his brow at that. Zab can be forgetful sometimes but meeting his biological father would be a big deal for her. He knows that something is definitely wrong because she never mentioned it. Not even once.

"I met Zab and she's an amazing kid. Look, Teddy, I know we're not close and all and this is a bit awkward but-" Christian clears his throat "-I want to get to know you . . . if you'll allow me to."

Teddy is still feeling such discomfort he feels that Zab is hiding something from him, but he decides that he can deal with that later.

"Of course, we can get to know each other better, Christian," Teddy says without having negative thoughts. He is his biological father and he doesn't see any reason why it's wrong for them to have a little chat.

Christian smiles, "So let's have dinner now? I have a favorite gourmet restaurant just a few blocks away."

"Sure," Teddy smiles.

* * *

Christian and Teddy sit right across each other and the young eighteen year old boy can't really comprehend how he's feeling. They have eaten breakfast together in Seattle but this one just seems different. It feels like he is forming a bond with an estranged part of him. Everytime his looks at Christian, he can see how he would look like two decades from now. This is his mirror before him and that makes him feel . . . weird.

"So this is your favorite place to eat in, Christian? I mean, before Seattle?" Teddy starts the conversation.

"Yes, it's lovely here" . . . _with lovely memories_, Christian thought. This was where he took Ana for their first date. He could remember how he wore a yellow dress that night and it complimented her aqua blue eyes pefectly and in that moment he just fell in love with her.

Teddy replies, "Oh yeah? Great food."

Christian changes the subject, "So you're working at that fast food chain? How do your . . . parents think of that?" There's a bitterness in his voice when he spoke the word 'parents'.

"Well, my father's very cool with it. In fact, he asked me to work in their law firm but that would be unbearable since mom's going to be there everyday to bother me. So I told Dad I'd rather work in a fast food chain so here I am. He told me that he had some friends at Go Go Burgers and that I would be fine working there."

"He seems cool," Christian smiles half-heartedly.

"Yes, he is," Teddy agrees. That causes an ache beneath Christian's chest. He couldn't deny that Teddy is fond of Jose. After all, this man is . . . legally his father. He has done a good job that Teddy doesn't seem to despise him at all. In the contrary, it's the opposite. Teddy loves Jose, the man he knows to be his father.

Christian feels . . . robbed.

The two continue to have a conversation. Teddy shares about high school stories and the hobbies he's into. He also shares basic information like his birthday and schools attended to. Christian, on the other hand, talks about his passion for medicine and how becoming a doctor has shaped his life in both good way and bad.

They are still talking but when Teddy's eyes dart to the window, he sees Ana passing by probably walking home.

"Oh, it's Ana!" Teddy exclaims.

The boy doesn't say a word before getting up from his chair to run out of the store and after Ana. Christian just sits there with his heart beating so fast. From inside the restaurant, he watches his son and the mother of his son talk like friends who haven't seen each other for a long time.

He straightens his back when he sees Teddy leading Ana inside the fancy restaurant.

"Come on, you can sit right next to me," Teddy says.

Ana tells him while taking her seat, "Teddy, thank you for inviting me to your dinner with Christian."

"Hi Christian," Ana smiles awkwardly.

"Hey," Christian whispers.

There seems to be something off about the atmosphere that Teddy even notices.

Teddy then looks at the two of them and asks, "Wait, this isn't awkward, right?"

Christian opens his mouth but Ana laughs, "No, it's not. Teddy, Christian and I are . . . friends. I mean things are okay so you have nothing to worry about. This dinner is totally okay." In fact, this dinner is what Ana really wants. All she wants is to have that time with Teddy. Although she hates to admit it, Christian is a bonus here too.

"So we'll get the order for Ana now," Christian says before calling the waiter and directly orders, "Please get us the ravioli, Sir. That is Ana's favorite."

Ana stares at him for quite a long time completely dazed that he still remembers that. Christian then turns to look at her awkwardly and uncomfortably asks, "It hasn't changed, right? Ravioli's still your favorite?"

"Yes, it is," Ana confirms before shaking her head and starting a conversation with Teddy.

They spend most of the dinner talking about Teddy's fiasco at work. Ana and Christian can't stop laughing at how clumsy Teddy is at his new job. The story with the severely burned patty gets the two cracked up. Teddy keeps on telling these stories and at the back of Christian's mind, he felt so much joy at this.

He is pretending that this could've been what happened. If only he chose to stay-if only he found out about his baby then this would be it: flashforward to eighteen years and they are here in this restaurant as a happy family. That's the most painful 'what could've been' that he has in his entire life and there is no pain that can ever replace that.

But for now, looking at Ana and Teddy, he feels content playing pretend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter. I am extremely grateful for the kind words you have written. Thanks for the follows and the favorites as well. Now off we go.**

**Please leave a review after reading. Thank you. **

**Chapter 7**

**LEILA**

The moonlight glows above her veranda and the stars are twinkling too. Her crimson red polished nails clinked on the surface of the transparent wine glass. The red wine was circling, whirling like a pool of blood. It's the same color as her face as she receives the photo from her email.

Leila Williams-Rodriguez grew up as a princess. She's literally the elite daughter of a real estate tycoon. Her father, Jameson Williams always puts on that perfect posture. He, his wife, and their daughter, Leila are the picture of the perfect family . . . on the outside. Leila knew the truth though. He cheated on his mother multiple times until it resulted to a divorce.

As a teenager, Leila dealt with her mother being remarried for four times and her father hooking up with models.

With that, Leila swore to never love but of course, a man named Jose came into her life. As a socialite with expertise in designing jewelries, there was a robbery at the jewelry store one day. $75,000 worth of jewelry was stolen and during the trial of the robbery case, Leila was defended by Atty. Jose Rodriguez. As soon as they won the case, they dated and things just worked out.

The problem was after the marriage.

They had trouble having children. Leila had to experience miscarriage six times until they decided to opt to adoption. The couple had Teddy and they thought it was going to be perfect.

Then Teddy became extremely angry about the fact that he's adopted. He found out about that in middle school and started rebelling against them. He would hang out with the wrong set of kids and he cut classes and became violent.

When Leila tried to knock some senses into him, Teddy screamed the words she'll always remember to be hurting: "WHO ARE YOU? YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU'LL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!"

As she recalled those words, tears came out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. With the glass of red wine on hand, she went back into her room and stared at herself in the mirror.

She always felt like she did good at everything: a student, a daughter, a friend, a listener, a wife, but never a mother.

Leila took a glance at her phone again before she screamed on top of her lungs and threw the glass on the mirror. The cracks were wide and they seemed like road lines found in a map. Also, the red wine was spilling all over its surface. That's what Leila saw: a distorted image of her with red liquid splattered like blood.

"Honey?! Honey?! LEILA?!" Jose quickly runs to their bedroom as soon as he hears the sound of the glass breaking and her screaming. He is unbelievably distressed and he truly feared to see his wife hurt or worse, dead.

"Oh thank God! Thank God, you are okay!" When Jose saw her standing still with no wounds or anything, he immediately ran and wrapped his arms around her so tightly. He kissed her face again and again, relieved that she's alive and okay and no one broke into their home as he thought.

"Honey . . ." Leila sobs.

"What?" Jose asks.

Leila hands Jose her phone and now Jose knows why she is breaking down. The email was sent by a friend of hers and that message included a photo of Ana, Christian, and Teddy eating together.

All Jose can do is hold his wife.

**TEDDY**

At his age, Friday nights should be about fun and booze and hanging out with hot girls. That is not the case with Teddy though. He is going to get married so that means Friday nights mean dinner with Zab's family. To be honest, it is his favorite night. He truly loves Zab's family.

Zab's parents are totally kind souls. They are very funny too. Zab also has an older brother living with his wife in Canada and of course, she has a five year old younger brother who happens to be Teddy's biggest fan.

They are done with dinner and as usual, Zab and Teddy are in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. Well, Teddy washes the dishes while Zab just stands right next to him blabbering about topics like aliens, creations, flowers, and anything she can ever think about.

That is their usual routine after eating dinner but Teddy's different tonight. He is lost in thought and he's quiet. When they are together there is just no boring moment at all.

Zab talks in a high tempo, "So I saw this video on YouTube the other day and it changed my life! There was this cat jumping in and out of the box, you know. Haha! You should see it! It's so life changing!" Zab cannot stop laughing but Teddy is still not saying a word. In fact, he hasn't said a word since he came over to have dinner.

Zab asks, "Are you okay, Ted?"

Teddy stops washing the dishes and turns to look at Zab, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looks down the floor and bites lip, "Yeah . . ."

He is frustrated but he could never be angry with her. He takes a step forward and each of his hands hold her arms.

"Zab, please tell me what happened. Look, I know you met Christian so what happened that night? Why didn't you mention it to me?"

His fiancee looks up at him with glimmering red eyes and the sight of that alone makes him nauseous. She is an upbeat soul. She is positive. She is amazing. She is the light. Now she looks like a dwindling light of the candle. This version of Zab pains Teddy.

"Tell me," he prompts.

"Your mother asked me not to marry. She made me sign a prenuptial agreement and I did," she reveals and Teddy's anger hits the sky. Invisible smoke belches from his nose like a bull ready to attack. He is extremely angry.

"She will not get away with this!" He shouted before running out of Zab's home.

"TEDDY! TEDDY! DON'T!" Zab runs after him.


End file.
